Wait For Me
by SandyInuKag2643
Summary: Inuyasha goes to meet Kikyo, making Kagome rethink always staying by his side. But before she leaves she sings a song that help change her mind, and helps Inuyasha tell her... Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Wait For Me by Elliott Yamin

This is my first fanfic, so be gentle!

* * *

**WAIT FOR ME**

Inuyasha looks up and sniffs the air, it's _her_, she's back. I wonder what she wants? He takes off, leaving everyone behind, including the other _her_. He didn't look back, he didn't say a word he just ran after his love, the first woman to have his heart.

Kagome and the others just watched as he ran away, but they all knew why. This was it, she couldn't take it anymore! She knew she told him she'd be there by his side always but it was getting harder and harder each time he left. Her feelings for him were getting deeper and deeper each passing day and this last trip to see Kikyo just broke her already fractured heart. She smiled at her friends, said she'd be back and walked towards the well.

"Inuyasha's done it this time" said Sango in a protective sisterly way.

"Yes, my dear Sango, he has, but if he doesn't notice it, what can we really do?" Miroku asked

"I really wish he'd stop being such a baka and tell her he cares for her. We all know he does! Hejust needs to accept it!" Sango said angrily.

"Yes, but he still thinks he loves Kikyo. I don't think he's going to understand that he's feelings have changed for her until it's to late," a melancholy Miroku said.

"Well, we have to fix that now, don't we?!" Sango said with renewed sense of hope. Miroku just laughed at how determined she was to fix their two friends up.

_

* * *

With Kikyo_

Inuyasha had run quite a way to see her, but she would have none of it.

"Inuyasha, I did not come here to talk to you, I was just taking a walk. Go back to your friends and my reincarnation before I get too angry!" Kikyo stated rather plainly.

"But Kikyo, you knew I was going to be here. Did you not think I would come to find you?" he asked, rather confused and a little frustrated.

"I really did not think about it, Inuyasha. You are not on my mind all the time, so would you go and leave me in peace!" she said with a little more emotion then before.

"Feh, fine! I've got better things to do, wench!" Inuyasha said with frustration dripping from every word.

"Inuyasha, you may think it, ok to call my reincarnation that, but how dare you even think to call me that!" Kikyo said with even more emotion then before.

"I don't care, anymore. You've caused too much trouble already! Next time you come around looking for me, I won't be there. I won't come like a love-struck puppy, we're over and we're done! He yelled and ran off toward the camp, all the while thinking _How dare she say that to me, I go through hell and Kagome's wrath to see her and she has the nerve to get angry! What a clay pot wench! And I once loved her? How dense am I? Aww crap, Kagome, she's going to be really pissed at me now! _At that thought he ran harder, but when he got close to the camp he couldn't smell her sweet scent. _She didn't tell me she didn't go back home! If she did go home, she's even more pissed at me than usual about me going to see Kikyo. I'm such a baka!_

_

* * *

With Kagome_

_I can't do this anymore! I love him so much and he doesn't even think about my feelings. How stupid can I get? You'd think by now I would get that he can only have one person held in his heart and it certainly isn't me_! Kagome walks to the well and swings her feet over the edge, but something stops her, and she doesn't know what. Then a song springs to her mind. Sure it was random, but it's not like Inuyasha's going to be finding her anytime soon, so she has time to sing it out (or so she thought).

She was a little rusty, but when do you sing in the Feudal Era? It's not that kind of place. So she started, slow at first but picked it up as she went along. Not knowing that this song would be perfect for making up her mind and telling her feelings, all at the same time. And unbeknownst to her, her favorite hanyou was listening in on the entire ridiculous song.

_With Inuyasha_

'_I smell her, there she is! She looks so sad, why do I keep doing this to her. I'm done, I'm through with Kikyo. I'm going to make sure I never hurt Kagome like this again, I just can't stand it!_ he yelled inwardly at himself.

So not be seen by anyone he jumped in a tree on a high branch, just to watch what she was going to do next. Then all of a sudden, he heard the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard with the saddest words he'd ever heard. He listened intently as she sang, knowing that when she was done, he would stop her from leaving and stop her heart from breaking. This time he meant it, no more heartache, for either of them!

_

* * *

__**I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know.  
So now I'm all alone,  
Boy you could have stayed  
But you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away? **_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be.

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life.

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you.

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away?  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Boy I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, you're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying. 

_**  
Baby why can't we just, just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough.  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life. **_

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you.

So why does you pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
That's not how you want it to be.

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do. 

_**  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you. **_

I'll Be Waiting._

* * *

With Kagome_

Kagome looked into the well at the end of the song with a few tears in her eyes. It was right. She just had to wait, she loved him too much to leave him. So, as she was bringing her feet out of the well and turning around, she hit something soft but under it firm. She looked up in surprise...

_

* * *

With Inuyasha_

"Wow!" was the only thing he could get out at the moment. _That was wonderful! I think it's time I stop making her wait! _He smiled and jumped down from his perch and ran as fast as he could, getting to her in record time, I might add. To see her not only removing her feet from the well but turning around as well. And that's when she head-butted his gut, not hard but enough to elicit a grunt from him. And a very surprised look from her.

"Inuyasha?!" she said, a little worried at how much he heard and about the fight that was going to ensue any minute.

He looked down at her with a little smirk, He wasn't going to tell her he was there the whole time and heard everything. He was going to make her suffer, in a good/fun way of course!

"Feh, why does it matter?" he stated in his normal annoyed, arrogant way.

"Fine, whatever. You don't need to tell me!" She huffed.

Inuyasha knew that getting her mad was a bad idea, but he really wanted to surprise her with his new found logic. _He was going to tell her everything, no matter what she said!_ And at that thought he grabbed the unsuspecting Kagome into his arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She looked up at him in surprise. She really wasn't expecting that, not one bit.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" were his next words. He was having a hard time with this apologizing thing. And the look on her face wasn't making it easy for him. She was just so shocked.

_Wait, did he just say that? He couldn't have, he never apologizes to me, and when he does it's not really an apology! I'm so confused!_ Her head was screaming. Then another thought came._ Oh no, he's dumping me, not that we were really dating, but he's dumping me! _A single tear rolled done her cheek.

Inuyasha smelled the scent of salt and looked down at _his_ crying Kagome. _What had he done this time? All he said was sorry. He didn't yell or anything, and they didn't smell like happy tears. What the hell did he do?!_

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, keep talking." was all she said

"All right then. Well...umm I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you and stuff. And that I've finally chose," he said rather smoothly, which he was surprised about. But before he could finish, Kagome cut him off.

"Oh, that's ok. I get it Inuyasha. I'll be leaving now!" A few more tears escaped her eyes. Her heart was breaking. She knew this day would come, but she didn't think it was going to be this soon. She closed her eyes and tried to get out of his grasp, only to be pulled in tighter. She looked up at his face. Confusion was written all over both their faces. She didn't know what to say or what to do, they'd never been in this position before.

Inuyasha a little taken aback by this, was just staring down at the beautiful women in is arms. Unsure what to say or do, but knew something had to be said and that's when his front usually showed it's self.

"You baka, I didn't even say who I chose!" he yelled, but not quite yelling at her.

"Inuyasha, I just assumed it would be Kikyo. I mean I'm just the reincarnation. I'm weaker, slower, and not as cunning. I'm nothing compared to her!" she choked out.

"And that's why I chose you! Because you aren't her. You're sweet, caring, and loving. Everything that clay pot is not!" And with that he grabbed her closer and kissed her.

She was so surprised by his words and even more by his affection that it took her a few seconds to finally relax herself into the kiss. Which I might add was the best one she had ever gotten!

They pulled apart just for air, but they didn't go back into the kiss. They just stared into each other's eyes. Her staring into the loving golden orbs she loved so much and him into her wonderful chocolate eyes. And what came out of his mouth next surprised them both.

"Kagome, I love you! So very much. Will you be my mate?!" _Wait, did I just say that? Wait do I even mean it? Yeah, I do, but should I have been so fast to say it, I mean I just told her I... _He was brought out of his thoughts by the most passionate kiss he had ever had! _I wonder if that's a yes? _he thought.

When they pulled apart she saw his face, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, Inuyasha, that's a yes!" She smiled one of her hundred watt smiles.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking? I mean, am I that obvious? he asked, kind of wondering really.

"Inuyasha, if you were that obvious I wouldn't have thought you choose Kikyo, now would I? It was your face, the look in your eyes that told me. That and your cute ears where twitching like crazy!" she laughed.

"Oh" was his only response.

"What is it Inuyasha? I mean you were happy a minute ago. What happened?" she asked worried. Maybe he had changed his mind.

"Kagome, don't think like that! I meant what I said, I promise I won't change my mind. And that's a promise that I will keep for ever and ever!" He smiled, one of his rare smiles.

"I think we should go back to camp. I'll bet they're really worried by now," she said, trying to be logical. _Really, what she wanted to do was go running up to everyone and yell I'm his at the top of her lungs. But she didn't want to look so desperate! She couldn't wait to tell Sango, who was like the older sister she never had. She would be so happy for her. Now all they need to do is get her and Miroku together. Sure, it would be tough to get that perv to stop being, well, a perv. But she knew how much they both really liked and cared for each other. _

She was brought out of her thoughts by a simple and kind of sad, "Ok".

Inuyasha really didn't want to leave and be with the group. He wanted to stay a little longer and just savor this moment. But when it came to Kagome, he just had to listen. That or he would be face down on the ground groaning in pain!

As they left, she took his hand in hers and they walked toward camp.

_

* * *

With the group_

"Where are they?" Shippo asked a little scared. "Do you think she's not coming back this time?"

"Shippo, I'm sure Inuyasha is doing everything in his power to get her back." Miroku stated, hoping he wasn't lying to the kitsune.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be here any minute now," Sango said, feeding off of Miroku's hope.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Shippo said.

"Hi, everyone!" came a welcomed and happy voice.

Shippo knew immediately who it was and came running toward her and jumped on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I thought you weren't coming back this time. You and Inuyasha have been gone so long!" He then looked down at Kagome's and Inuyasha's hands that were intertwined and then up at Kagome's face. She smiled and nodded. And with that everyone looked at the two new love birds and smiled their approving smiles.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoed it! Review if you like, I won't hate you if you don't. haha

Sandy


End file.
